Blue Moon
by Commander Yognaught
Summary: After a gunshot to the head, the smooth talking suave courier is out for revenge. But he finds a hell of a lot more. This is a MCourier and Cass fic as there aren't enough of these on the sight. No longer postponed. Huzzah! I apologize for the poor quality of the first two chapters, I assure you it improves so don't give up on it!
1. Chapter 1

As he drifted back in to consciousness, he was greeted by the sight of three thugs, two in leather jackets and the odd one out was a well kept man in a chequered suit. He look at the leather jacket thugs and realized they were great khans. "Aw, shit" he said aloud. The Khans piped up.

"Looks like he's awake. Lets hurry the hell up and kill him already."

Suit guy, as The courier had dubbed him, looked at the khan with a sneer. " I don't know bout' you khans but I look someone in the face when I'm about to kill em'. I ain't a fake, dig?"

The courier spat it his feet "Screw you,"

Suit guy either didn't notice or didn't care "You've made your last delivery kid,"

he began to pull a gun out of his suit jacket, that was beautifully engraved and ornate "Sorry you had to get tangled up in this mess. From where you're kneeling this must seem like an 18 karat run of bad luck," he leveled the gun at the couriers head, and the courier closed his eyes waiting for the end. "Truth is...the game was rigged from the start,"

With a deafening bang, death descended upon him.

A.N: I'm terrible at beginnings of stories, so I thought why not use one everyone knows so well? When I first planned this fic the courier would already be with Cass and halfway through his journey to vegas, but I couldn't write the beginning. Oh, and this is not for the faint of heart. Rated M because the Mojave wasteland isn't exactly Equestria, is it? Review please.


	2. Aint that a kick in the head?

Ow. His head...he couldn't even begin to describe the agonizing throb that pulsed through his head. It was like he'd been shot in the...Oh...Shit, he thought remembering those fateful events in the graveyard. His vision began to clear and he saw an elderly balding man with a bushy moustache. "Woah, woah. Take it easy. You've been out cold a couple of days now. What's your name? Can you tell me your name?" Um...name...He couldn't remember. He decided to answer with his Title. "Courier Six," he said.

The Doc smiled (He assumed he was a doctor, judging by the fact that various medical equipment was dotted around the room) and said "Can't say its what I'd have picked for you, but if that's your name then that's your name. Now, hope you don't mind, but I had to go rooting around in your noggin there to pull all the bits of lead out. I take pride in my needle work, but you better tell me if I left anything out of place," The man handed him a reflectatron and he let himself have a quick glance at his reflection to make sure nothing was different. Nope. Same dark brown hair and inquisitive brown eyes, with a rough untidy beard to top it all off. The only noted difference was a scar between his eyes that was roughly the width of a 9mm bullet. He grinned "Thanks Doc. How many caps will it be?" The doctor merely shook his head said "I can't make you pay for an operation you didn't choose to have, can I?" he stood up from his chair, and helped up the Courier. " I was going to have you undergo some pyshcological tests, but after my conversation with you I think everything checks out. Just take a walk over to that vigor tester machine there and we'll see right quick if you've got back all your faculties."

The Courier had scored an 8 on intelligence, 7 on charisma and a 9 in agility, with everything else being fairly average scores. Afterwards Doc Mitchell, as he found his name to be revealed, gave him back what he had found on the Couriers person when he was brought to him. He was given a 9mm pistol, 10 stimpaks, three vials of med-x and a switchblade. He soon afterwards made his way out into goodsprings, and into the local bar called the prospector saloon. As he entered, he heard a ferocious growling and whipped his 9mm from its holster faster than the door had actually been fully open. He was greeted by a young woman in leather armour, a varmint rifle strapped to her back. She looked like she knew how to use it. She also had a black hound at her feet, baring its teeth at him. "Cheyenne stay. Don't worry, she wont bite unless I tell her to. The names Sunny Smiles," She extended a friendly hand and the Courier shook with her. "Good mornin' miss," he turned the charm up, and engaged in conversation with the lady, learning quickly that Trudy was considered the Mayor of the town and that they were having some trouble with a group of powder gangers. As he said goodbye to Sunny, he tipped an invisible hat to her and she giggled then said farewell. As he turned away, he had a smug grin on his face. I still got it.


	3. Ghost town Gunfight

AN: I deeply apologise for the inconsistency of my updates. I also apologise on how frigging short my chapters are! I'm not cut out for regular updates, but I promise to try best on the length of my chapters. Without further ado, I give you chapter three.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Fallout, that belongs to Bethesda.

As he turned to talked to Trudy, maybe grab a drink or two, he was turned back around by Sunny. "What is it Sunny?"

"Look," she began, "I know you don't owe me anything, but any help with Joe Cobb and his gang you could give us, I would appreciate," her face turned to an expression of worry. "I think he plans to attack us."

Anger boiled inside of Six. He couldn't stand people like Cobb. Their arrogance and belief that they could bully people into giving them what they want enraged him. These people acted like they were better than the rest of humanity, but when their prey fought back, they cowered and retreated.

"Don't worry Sunny. Before the days out, Cobb won't be bothering you anymore."

* * *

Chet walked up to the counter, to serve his newest customer. His face lit up at the idea of scamming some poor dumbass out of his last cap. "How can I help you?" he asked with a smile that had not a single ounce of sincerity.

"We need any supplies you can spare to fight the powder gangers." Six replied.

Chet's face formed a scowl. "If you want supplies you'll have to buy them. 200 caps per leather-"

"You don't understand. If we don't drive back the powder gangers, they won't be paying you for your goods. Hell, I'm willing to bet they'll just shoot you and take it. I'm pretty sure you want to keep your store, right?"

Chet's face sunk. His store was everything. He had built from the ground up. His face then turned to one of anger. Those powder gangers want his store? Over his dead body. He regarded the Courier. "Send the fighters here to get outfitted. I'll supply them with ammunition an leather armour.

Six smiled. "Happy doing business with you. Oh, and I also want to buy something. Do you have any scopes compatible with a varmint rifle?"

* * *

The Courier felt the barrel of a gun being pushed roughly to his temple. "Don't move. What the fuck are you doing here?"

Six regarded the man. A scrawny person, who looked to be in his early twenties. He decided not to make the comment that the safety of his 9mm was on. "You must be Ringo. The residents of Goodsprings are ready to defend you. The gunfights probably going to start any minute now."

Ringo lowered his gun. "Are you serious? The whole town?"

"All of em'," he replied, making to exit through the door but being stopped by Ringo.

"Why are you doing this? I mean, you don't owe me anything. We don't even goddamn know each other. You're just gonna risk your life for a stranger for nothing?"

The Courier's face took on a serious expression as he regarded Ringo. "Not for nothing," he said, as they parted.

Surely enough outside the borders town, Joe Cobb's gang were amassing. The town was deserted, except for him and the gang. He calmly walked to them placing himself

in front of the gang. Cobb walked forwards. "Last chance kid," he said "you either leave this town, and give us Ringo, or we kill you like the rest of these sorry assholes in town."

Six smiled. "No can do Mr. Cobb. I'm afraid you're not taking this town."

Cobb merely smirked. "It's your funeral."

Six laughed. "Oh hell no Cobb. You didn't expect this town to go out without a fight? I'm afraid you were mistaken."

A loud crack sounded in the air, and one of Cobb's gang member's head was blown clean off his shoulders. Another crack. Then another. Three of Cobb's men slumped to the dry, desert floor before he realised his men were being picked off one by one.

Sunny Smiles POV

She smiled, finding another ganger in her sights, as gunfire sounded all around her from the other snipers who were camped up on top of the prospector saloons roof. The Couriers plan was working perfectly. She liked her new scope. Sunny laughed and muttered to herself, "I swear to god, when we've one I'm kissing that man."

The Couriers POV

He dived for cover as did the 5 remaining of Cobb's gang, including Cobb himself. He unholstered his 9mm pistol, and dashed to some cover closer to his targets. He emptied two bullets into a powder ganger who decided to charge him with a meat cleaver. One bullet to his hand, sending his weapon flying, and another to his temple.

Six ducked behind the sarsaparilla crate, and he felt two bullets thud into his cover, that surprisingly remained strong and held back the gunfire. He took his single stick of dynamite from his pocket. One stick was all he was able to get out of the stubborn prospector, but he was going to make it count. He judged the distance between him and the powder gangers in his head, popped his head out of cover and threw. The dynamite arced through the air, and by sheer luck or skill it reduced the gangers cover to nothing, rendering them helpless as the snipers opened fire on the last of them.

The snipers jumped from the roof, and made their way towards six. He held up his hand for them to stop though, as he realised something. He hadn't seen Cobb in the fight...

The light distorted in front of him, giving away the the sight of an invisible figure charging towards him. He emptied two bullets into the thing, and he heard a thud as it dropped to the ground, becoming visible again. Joe Cobb appeared on the ground before him, coughing blood from the two bullets that had entered his stomach and moaning in agony.

Six stood above him, and put his pistol to Cobb's head, a cold expression on his face. One that held only contempt and disgust for the thing before it. Cobb begged, snivelling at his feet. "Please...just let me go. I swear on my soul, I won't do nothing bad again nothing."

His words were wasted on the Courier. He merely shook his head, and his finger tightened on the trigger. "I don't negotiate with criminals." He pulled the trigger, sending blood spattering to the floor.

The residents had been watching the interaction, satisfaction in their hearts at the justice that had been done. They cheered for the Courier, for Goodsprings. For freedom.

One by one, they filtered back into their homes. All except one, who had rushed to Six, who had begun walking slowly down the road to Primm, on the advice of Trudy. Surprise overtook him, as he was spun around and felt Sunny's warms lips on his, arms round his neck. She broke the the kiss, then whispered in his ear. "Something to remember me by." Sunny smiles then took off, leaving Six to his thoughts, who continued his walk to Primm. The Courier felt a great disapproval of what had just happened. He had no idea why. 'Shouldn't I be happy?' he thought to himself. He felt only sorrow. He realised, for whatever reason, he could not allow people to come close to him. He sighed. Another remnant of his non existent past. He steeled himself for his inevitable journey through the Mojave. He had no doubt about one thing. It was going to be a long road ahead.

AN: Hurrah! Another chapter done. I realise this is still kinda short but...but...Screw you! Don't Judge me! XD

Anyway, please review, favourite, and follow this story. It really motivates me. Part of the reason I shook myself out of my lazy stupor was because I received my first favourite for this story. Hopefully I will have chapter four out soon.

Oh by the way, I will not be doing any of the DLC. I have none of them, and have no idea what they are about.


	4. Primm

A.N: I again, apologize for the long time period between updates. I have recently been playing persona 3, which I promptly took a break form when I looked at my brothers save file, and saw the 251 hours he poured into it. I've also been playing Fallout 3 after a long while, so I've been lazing and playing video games a lot. Please review! It makes me happy!

Courier Six walked the road to Primm, that had been shattered and worn away from when the bombs fell, jagged pieces of concrete scattered over the surface of the unforgiving desert. Yet, somehow the paths had remained distinguishable and were a guide to most of the residents of the Mojave.

The road dipped underneath a short bridge. As the road approached the bridge, a

makeshift border made of rusted sheet metal and sandbags had been placed there. A short, unremarkable man, only distinguishable by the service rifle on his back and the brown military uniform with the letters NCR placed on the front. It looked as if the uniform was designed less for protection and more for efficiency, with various ammo pouches and explosive pouches along the front and sides. As the man approached the courier, he tried not to wipe the sweat from his forehead that had collected there from both the unforgiving Mojave sun beating down on him and the foreboding, intimidating aura that radiated from him even though he was armed with only a worn varmint rifle and a 9mm pistol strapped to his thigh. The soldier spoke with a shaky voice. "I'm afraid you're gonna have to turn around civilian. Outlaws have over run the town, and its too dangerous for someone to go in."

The Courier could almost see the caution and fear radiating from the man. It irritated him. Did he really seem that imposing? That would have to change, if he wanted to use his silver tongue on people. He tried his best at a quick, reassuring smile and saw the man visibly relax. His first response to the man would have been to ask him why he wasn't doing anything about the outlaws, but he didn't want to reinforce his impression as an intimidating brute. "I can handle myself," he replied, brushing off the man and walking past him.

The man called to him. "Make sure you check in with my superior, Lieutenant Hayes."

Six nodded and continued on his way into town, with the least bit intention to do as the man says. At least until he got his information. As he walked across the bridge to Primm, he heard a tell tale beeping and dove backwards. The ensuing explosion he expected to hear never came, and he approached what was now revealed to be a group of frag mines and calmly but quickly pressed the glowing button on each mine, then storing them in his back once they had been disarmed. He made the rest of the way across the bridge, and ducked into a garage near the entrance when he heard the footsteps of someone. He peeked round the corner and saw an outlaw leaning against a nearby wall, with his friend a way away his back turned form the other. He slowly approached the bandit leaning on the wall, until he was crouched next to him. 'This man has terrible peripheral vision' he thought and pulled the switchblade given to him by Doc Mitchell from his pocket. He put his right hand over the outlaws mouth, using his left hand to slit his throat he grimaced as blade broke through skin. It was one thing to shoot someone. It was almost indirect in a way. But using knife? It was...Intimate, almost. Feeling the resistance from the flesh against the metal, the warm, crimson liquid pouring over the blade and the useless struggle of the victim in his arm. It made him shudder. This, is what truly made him feel guilty. Like he was a monster, descending on men with his bloodied knife and draining the life away from them. These thoughts still ran through his head as he brought his rifle to bear, the crosshair of the scope resting on the other outlaws head. He breathed in deeply, and his finger squeezed the trigger. He heard the crack of the bullet leaving the chamber and saw the outlaw slump, lifeless, to the ground. He searched his kills for anything of value, then entered the building on his left, named the Vicky and Vance Casino.

As he entered the building his gaze ran around the large casino, eventually landing on the man closest to him who wore an old cowboy stetson. He had a worn, grey beard that hung low below his chin, much like Easy Pete. "You don't look like no outlaw, so I'm guessing yall are hear on business. Can't say you picked the best of times though. Johnson Nash is the name. I run the Mojave Express in this town."

Six brightened at this. This man could know more of his mysterious delivery order. He explained his situation to the man, who told him of Deputy Beagle who might know more of the man in the checkered suit, but he was currently being held hostage in the Bison Steve Hotel. Six sighed. Another day, another gang of bad guys to kill. He bid the man farewell, and exited the casino. He made his way to the building opposite, knife and gun in hand, and opened the large double doors of the hotel.

Behind a wrecked counter, an outlaw had his back turned to Six in the middle of a doorway. Six began contemplating how best to kill this man. He couldn't get to close. For all he knew his friend could be right a round the corner. For the same reason, he also would have to do this silently. He swapped the knife into his left hand, and held it by the blade. He took a deep breath as he lined up the knife with the man's neck. With a flick of his wrist, the knife flew straight and embedded its self into the man's throat. The outlaw let out a silent, strangled cry as he drowned on his blood. With a silent tread, Six approached the corpse of the man and wrenched the knife back out of the corpse's throat. After taking the 9mm ammo from the body, he peeked round the doorway. As he saw no one, he crept further down the hall until he approached another doorway this one larger than the other. On the other side of it, three outlaws (which he presumed to be the last) sat at a table each. The one that brought his attention, was the man with what looked like a flame thrower fuel tank on his back. Six smiled. 'This ought to be interesting' he thought. He pulled the varmint rifle from his back and aimed at the fuel tank. He squeezed the trigger, and the bullet set off a fiery explosion of red and orange that consumed the confines of the room, leaving the sound of agonized cries of pain and the smell of burning flesh in its wake.

A.N: I know this is an odd place to stop, but it is currently 30 minutes past midnight and I am very tired. Again, please take the time to review this story. Even flame reviews are welcome, if they raise valid points!


	5. They Didn't shoot the deputy

A.N: YAY! I got another review and favourite! Thank you! So, Chapter 5. I'm going to be honest with you. I have no idea where this story is going. I have no plan whatsoever XD. Also, I apologise that I'm not using exact speech from the game. I haven't gotten around to replaying New Vegas so I'm going to be using some convenient little short cuts to skit a bit of speech. Oh well. Okay enough of my blabbing. Chapter 5!

Six tried not to vomit as the smell of burning flesh permeated the air, and he entered the room. Across the other end he saw a battered double door and he approached it, using his hunters tread that could only be developed over years of experience. With his 9mm in his left hand, he kicked open the door and rushed in. He saw across the room a elderly man in leather armour who had been bound. He also saw a single outlaw, asleep and sitting at a table in front of the bound man. He rolled his eyes, and sent a bullet through the man's skull. He walked to the body and searched it for ammo. Some would say what he was doing was immoral. Those are the people who don't survive two nights in the Mojave. In the Courier's mind, there were two people in this world; the dead people, and the survivors. The dead won't be using them, will they? He ran to the greying man on the other side of the room, and took out his switchblade. He cut through the ropes that bound the man and helped him up.

"Mighty kind of ya stranger. The names Deputy Beagle," the man held out his hand.

Six became angry at the dismissive nature of his rescue of him. 'Last time I help you, ungrateful little bugger' he though to himself. He did not take the man's hand, preferring to get to the point. "There was recently a man in a chequered suit taking residence here. Would you happen to know where this man is going?"

Beagle withdrew his hand, and gave a shaky smile. "Well I was doing so-

Six sighed. "Just get to the point man! I don't exactly have a great amount of time here,"

Finally, Beagle gave him his information stating that the man headed towards Novac through Nipton also saying that the town needed a sheriff. He mentioned either a convict or a NCR soldier. Six preferred someone with training to take care of the town, and decided to sort out the towns sheriff problem before heading to Nipton. Lieutenant Hayes referred him to the Mojave Outpost, and he went on his way towards the outpost.

AN: I apologise for the shortness of the chapter, I didn't want to rush things to the outpost as its an important part of this story. As you are all intelligent forward thinking people you will know the Courier's love interest in this story, Cass, resides in the outpost and I don't want to mess it up because I'm tired. I also will play the shit out of New Vegas (on Very Easy for convenience) so I can remember what happens. By the way, judging by the view graph I notice the views drop as the chapters go on. Probably because the first chapters are shit. I plan to re-write those sometime in the future, or fuse the first three chapters into one. I don't know. I probably won't get around to it because I'm lazy. I'm gonna fall asleep now.


	6. Updates And Apologies

Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating this story, but it will happen! I'm going to dlete my Mass Effect story and start a Dragon Age fanfiction. Once I get out the first chapter of that, the 6th chapter of Blue Moon will be my priority. I deeply apologise for neglecting this story as long as I had. Make sure to leave reviews regarding what you want to see in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed and viewed this story, you'll be hearing from Courier Six soon. Hopefully *** **gulp** *.**


End file.
